


Valentine's Day

by MsDamia, tiziano



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDamia/pseuds/MsDamia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiziano/pseuds/tiziano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had plans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MsDamia who took my idea & fleshed it out into this fun story!!

She had plans, damn it! Granted, they were to grab some quick eats and hit a movie by herself, but they were still plans and they still counted! Now, though, she was stuck in a stupid looking gown, in a stupid looking room, where her friends couldn’t even come and visit, however unlikely that option was in the first place. They were all off with their honeys being all goo-goo eyed and disgustingly mushy. Stupid holiday, stupid driver, stupid secret agency!! 

The accident wasn’t even SHIELD related, but because she was a freaking employed by them no regular hospitals for Darcy. Oh, no! She wasn’t even an agent, she wasn’t even technically SHIELD, she was a freaking contracted employee for Odin’s sake! She should be allowed to go to a smash and dash ER like everyone else in this stupid, oversized city with it’s stupid pink hearts decorating every stupid window, but because SHIELD was a dictatorship masquerading as a government agency, she was stuck at a SHIELD hospital. Where she wouldn’t even get the good drugs. 

“Hey. Hey, you! Yes, you, pointing to yourself!” Darcy rolled her eyes at the wide eyed nurse and his inability to figure out she was talking to him. He was the only one standing where she could see him. Who the hell else would she be talking to? 

“Did you need something, ma’am?” He asked, smiling a bit as he glanced at her clipboard. Freaking nurses and their need to always be friendly. Her eyes alighted on his name tag and spotted the sparkly red heart affixed to it. Great. Even in the land of dour, no fun-having SHIELD, they were throwing her lack of romance in her face. Nice.

“Can you give me something to knock me out until morning?” She demanded, not even bothering to look anything but irritated. Maybe she should have tried looking tired and in pain? Too late now. 

“Uh, what? why? Um, no?” the nurse stuttered, glancing back down at her chart.

“Well, can you go find someone who _can_?” She demanded, her voice dropping to a growl of irritation. The nurse stared at her for a moment and then left, walking quickly away from her. Hopefully he was looking for someone else to help, but more likely he was going to call psych. It was bad enough she’d had to go through a Valentines Day Massacre, but the car vs. pedestrian accident had left her with one some bumps and bruises and one cut just deep enough to require three stitches. She had war wounds, she deserved to be allowed to sleep through the rest of Single Woman’s Nightmare day. 

“Darcy, why are you trying to break the medical staff?” A voice drawled from the door. She turned her eyes toward the voice and then narrowed her gaze. Coulson was looking far too amused at her predicament. 

“All I wanted was quiet afternoon with a mindlessly gory movie and way too much popcorn. Is it too much to ask for? I mean, it’s hard enough being single on Valentine’s Day without having a jerk getting road head run you off the sidewalk with his ugly BMW.” Darcy complained, crossing her arms and then wincing and moving her left arm so that the gash wasn’t getting knocked into by her right arm. Stupid arms. 

“Would you like me to have them taken care of?” He asked, moving a step into the room. His voice was all business but the twinkle in his eye told her he was definitely kidding. 

“You’re going to make the nurse I was bullying disappear?” She was clearly unimpressed with him. What Coulson could do right now, for her, was give her a quick (awkward) uppercut and knock her out so she wouldn’t have to think about stupid things like that guy who hadn’t called her back after their first three dates. She’d finally felt like things in New York might be going okay … and then he just stops talking to her. There was just something about her that apparently turned guys completely off. 

“Actually I was going to pull the licenses of the two in the vehicle that hit you and have them suspended for an undetermined period of time.” He shrugged and Darcy blinked, contemplating the drip that was attached to her arm. Maybe she was getting the good stuff? Just not enough to make her pass out. 

“I don’t actually know if there was road head involved. Besides, I was on the cross walk, not the sidewalk. They just didn’t see me. I’m not dead so I guess it’s not so bad. It’s just Valentine’s Day.” Darcy said with a sigh, turning her head to look at the blank wall on the other side of of her room. How she had scored her own room was still a question for the masses. 

“Not a fan?” Coulson asked curiously. He sounded closer, but Darcy didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t want him to think it was funny that this bothered her so much, nor did she want to see any kind of pity in his eyes. 

“People make such a big deal about it, you know? It’s like all our lives we are told that this is the romantic day in which dreams can be true, but so many of us have all those stupid secret dreams crushed that it eventually just makes the entire day painful to think about.” She shouldn’t be explaining this to him. She certainly shouldn’t be feeling sad about it! This, this stupid feeling right here, was why she needed drugs! Stupid nurse. 

“That’s because the emotion of the day has been turned from romanticism to desperation for a great many individuals.” Coulson told her. Definitely closer, like standing next to her closer. She turned further away from him, not wanting to see him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Yeah, well, some of us just have to accept that we will never get stupid roses for Valentines Day and we can at least soothe our hurt feelings with junk food on Discount Chocolate Day.” Darcy grumbled. 

“How do you feel about lilies?” Coulson asked, his voice calm and curious. Darcy whipped her head around to begin ripping into him with a fury he hadn’t ever dealt with before, but she was stopped cold at the realization that he had a bouquet of the flowers in his hands. 

“You didn’t have to bring me flowers just because I was in the hospital.” She told him, reaching out for the flowers. He pulled them back out of her reach and raised an eyebrow. 

“I bought these flowers at 7:43 this morning and was subsequently two minutes late to work because of it. I felt that this was worth it as I had been planning to stop for said flowers for some time now. Once arriving at work, I regrettably had four emergency meetings and a trip to Long Island and wasn’t able to take a moment for myself. I was fully planning to give you these while asking if you were a fan of the ballet.” Phil informed her. She noted for the first time that his tie was loose and the top button of his shirt was undone. 

“Well, that puts a different spin on things, doesn’t it?” She asked out loud. 

“A bit.” He agreed affably. The agent held the flowers back for another moment before bringing them forward and gently laying them across Darcy’s lap. “Do you enjoy the ballet, Ms. Lewis?” 

“Yes I do.” She said grinning up at him. “But if you call me Ms. Lewis on our date, I’m tasing your ass.” 

“Duly noted.”


End file.
